High School NERV
by willivb
Summary: En un universo alternativo en donde los jóvenes pilotos de los Evangelion a la secundaria NERV, una de las más prestigiosas instituciones educacionales en todo Japón, que pertenece al instituto de investigación del mismo nombre, será el centro de sus aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion no me pertenece, sino que a Gainax. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Pequeña introducción

En un universo alternativo en donde los jóvenes pilotos de los Evangelion a la secundaria NERV, una de las más prestigiosas instituciones educacionales en todo Japón, que pertenece al instituto de investigación del mismo nombre donde Gendo Ikari es el director general de este, quien junto con su esposa Yui, trabajan en un proyecto llamado "Proyecto de instrumentalización Humana" (que no tienen nada que ver con la unificación de las almas con Dios, aquí es menos bizarro XD).

Personajes principales:

Shinji Ikari, un joven de 17 años, que asiste regularmente a la secundaria NERV. Es un muchacho alto, de estructura delgada, largo cabello castaño y ojos azul marino. Hijo de Gendo y Yui Ikari, pero él, a causa del poco que sus padres pasan en casa, vive con Ryouji Kaji un muy confiable amigo de Gendo, pero que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Shinji era un joven muy introvertido y tímido, pero hace 3 años, es decir, cuando tenía 14 años, algunos sucesos propiciaron un gran cambio en su personalidad.

Rei Ayanami, una bella joven de 17 años, que también asiste a la secundaria NERV, además de ser partícipe de los experimentos del proyecto de "Instrumentalización humana". Ella es una hermosa muchacha, de baja estatura, bella cabellera azulada e intensos ojos color carmesí, de generosas dimensiones, pero de carácter dulce y cariñoso, sobre todo con cierto castaño. Vive junto a su madre la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, pero al igual que los padres de Shinji, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, debido a eso, los últimos meses prácticamente se ha mudado al departamento de su novio.

Asuka Langley Soryu, de 17 años, muy atractiva por lo demás, estudiante de la secundaria NERV. Chica de fuerte carácter, pero de bellos sentimientos. Más o menos de la misma estatura de Rei, de una hermosa y larga cabellera roja, lindos ojos azules, y junto a una esbelta figura, la convertía en la chica ideal para casi toda la parte masculina de la secundaria NERV. Ella vivía con su madre, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, pero debido a NERV, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, y al igual que Shinji, se mudó con uno de los profesores de NERV, Misato Katsuragi. Asuka, aún cuando ella lo niegue, todavía tiene sentimientos por Shinji, como cuando tenían 14 años y ella le confesó su amor, pero por desgracia, él la quería mucho, pero no ese tipo de cariño, con mucha dificultad ella terminó por aceptarlo, pero aún quedaban sentimientos hacia él.

Kaworu Nagisa, es un joven de 18 años. Hermano mayor de Rei, aún cuando no comparten apellidos, ellos crecieron juntos. Nagisa es un joven alto, de estructura delgada, cabello blanco y al igual que Rei, posee unos llamativos ojos carmesí. Él, a diferencia de su hermana, ha terminado tanto la secundaria como la universidad, y está desempeñando su primer trabajo en la secundaria NERV. El joven profesor es el típico profesor del que todas sus alumnas están enamoradas. Se caracteriza por ser divertido y simpático, aún cuando tiene ciertas actitudes algo extrañas, sobre todo con Shinji.

Touji Suzuhara, de 18 años, uno de los mejores amigos de Shinji, es un poco más alto que el joven Ikari , también es de apariencia más fornida que su amigo, tiene una relación con la delegada de la clase, pero es "secreta", tan solo su círculo más cercano está al tanto de su relación, debido a los padres de ella.

Hikari Horaki, 17 años, delegada de la clase y mejor amiga de Asuka. Es de altura promedio, larga cabellera castaña, con pecas, delgada, pero de linda figura. Secretamente la novia de Touji. Es de carácter gentil y risueño.

Mana Kirishima, mejor amiga de Rei, y compañera de clases. Es una persona de carácter gentil y muy animoso. De corto cabello rojizo, esbelta y muy linda, a gusto de al menos la mitad de la secundaria. Es muy popular y está en todas las actividades extra curriculares, además de tener el promedio más alto de la clase.

kensuke Aida, un poco más bajo que Shinji, y uno de sus mejores amigos. Fornido, con gafas y con un gran sentido del humor, él es un chico algo celoso de sus 2 amigos, debido a que tanto Touji como Shinji lo plantan por estar con sus respectivas novias. Aun que él no parece importarle el encontrar novia, se siente atraído por cierta pelirroja.


	2. ¿Me pregunto cuánto habrán crecido?

No tengo mucha práctica escribiendo, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias e ideas, también críticas. estoy ansioso de saber su opinión XD. En fin espero que lo disfruten, NG Evangelion no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla.

Capítulo 1 – ¿Me pregunto cuánto habrán crecido?

Bibip bibip bibip bibip bibip – Sonaba incesantemente el despertador. Shinji, quien no tenía pensado levantarse en un día lluvioso como ese, acercó, con mucha dificultad, su mano y consiguió apagarlo. El muchacho suspiró con cansancio y volvió a acomodarse en su cama.

_¿Mi amor?_ – Se escuchó una dulce voz proveniente de una bella peli azul, que compartía su lecho. - _¿Por qué pusiste el despertador tan temprano?_ – Preguntó mientras abrazaba a su novio y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras jugaba con la larga cabellera del muchacho.

_Perdón, me equivoqué al poner la alarma_– Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y envolvió a su novia en forma protectora, para luego besarla en la frente. – _Sigue durmiendo mi vida._

_¿Seguro que fue un error? – _Preguntó mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Shinji en forma seductora. – ¿_O es que quieres que aprovechemos nuestro último día antes de entrar a clases? _– Le insinuaba al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo a su amado. Shinji no perdió el tiempo tras esa invitación, acercó su rostro al de la fémina y la besó apasionada y demandantemente. Sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente mientras ambos recorrían el cuerpo de su contraparte.

_¿Cómo… – _Hizo un pausa - _¿Cómo me des… descubriste? – _Preguntó Shinji risueño y sin aliento al separase de ella, en busca de oxigeno.

_E-Es… lo que has… has hecho toda… e-esta semana – _Le explicó Rei con dificultad, mientras el castaño le besaba el cuello.

_¿A si? _– Preguntaba en susurro, al momento que llegó a la altura de los voluptuosos pechos de su amante. – _Entonces creo que mañana te despertaré de otra forma _– Dijo antes de que comenzara a lamer los pechos, arrancándole varios gemidos a la chica. Ella se encorvó hacia atrás, cuando Shinji bajó su mano libre a la entre pierna de la encantadora jovencita de ojos escarlata. Rei por su parte no perdió el tiempo y tomó entre sus manos el endurecido miembro de su amado, causando que este emitiera varios gruñidos al sentir, aquella delicada y tersa piel, sobre su sexo. Cuando ambos sintieron que estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

_SHINJI-KUN ABRE, SE ESTÁ CAYENDO CIELO AQUÍ FUERA _- Se escuchó desde la entrada, seguido de varios golpes en la puerta_. _Ambos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente y empezaron a buscar sus ropas. Shinji se puso sus pantalones, y muy agitado, fue a atender la puerta, encontrando tras ella a su tutor legal Ryouji Kaji. - _¿Kaji-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Pues vivo aquí ¿no?_ – Le respondió divertido y entró al apartamento. El hombre volteó y miró como Shinji estaba vestido, o más bien como no estaba vestido. - _¿y tú por que estas vestido así Shinji? Hace bastante frio._

_Ah pues… _- Justo en ese momento se asomaba la bella peli azul, que solo llevaba puesta la camisa de su querido ojiazul. Ella notó que su novio no estaba solo, y sonrojó como un tomate.

Kaji se acercó a la muchacha, tomó su mano y la besó, gesto que avergonzó aun más a Ayanami. – _Rei-chan, que gusto… volver a verte_ – Esto último, lo dijo mientras examinaba el bien formado cuerpo de la fémina, cosa que no agradó para nada al castaño menor, que de inmediato se acercó a la pareja, poniéndose entre su tutor y su amada.

_Pues me alegro que te dé gusto volver a ver a MI novia. _– Le dijo el joven de larga cabellera, con cara de verdadero enojo, para luego voltear hacia su novia. – _Amor, ve a la recamara, yo estaré ahí en un minuto – _Rei asintió y se marchó de la habitación. Kaji miró la escena algo sorprendido, puesto que no era extraño que el joven Ikari llevara a chicas al departamento, más si era extraño que las presentara como su novia y se molestara tanto solo por "saludarla". – _Creí que llegabas mañana – _Comentó el joven, sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que buscaba en el congelador algo para beber.

_Pues así era, pero antes de ayer, Gendo me llamó, y me dijo que necesitaba reunirse conmigo hoy. Pero no sé por qué._ – El castaño mayor hizo una pausa, volteó a mirar a Shinji, y continuó – _ ¿No habrás estado haciendo travesuras con tu bella novia verdad Shinji? _ – Dijo Kaji con mirada picara, causando que Shinji, quien bebía una soda, la escupiera. – _Jajajajajaja_ – Reía el profesor de la secundaria NERV, comenzó a carcajearse por lo que acababa de suceder, para luego dirigirse a la entrada del apartamento. – _Sé cuando no me quieren en un lugar_. _Me quedaré con Misato. Que te diviertas _– Esto último lo dijo en tono insinuante, cosa que no le hizo gracia a muchacho que secaba el piso que mojó.

_Nos vemos mañana Kaji-san. QUE TE DIVIERTAS. _– Le gritó esto último, para luego cerrar la puerta, divertido debido a las carcajadas del hombre.

Shinji terminó de secar el refresco que derramó, y volvió a la habitación. Pero en cuanto entró a la habitación, quedó hipnotizado con la maravillosa vista que atestiguó. Rei estaba en la cama de espaldas, mirando una revista con la camisa entre abierta, dejando al descubierto la entrada de sus, voluminosos pechos. Rei se percató de la presencia de su amado. Ella volteo y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y clavó su mirada en él. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que ella sonrió y rompió el silencio. – _¿Qué pasa mi amor? – _El castaño, que seguía perdido en ese par de rubís que Rei tenía por ojos, se acercó, para arrodillarse frente a la cama y frente a ella, acercó su rostro al de ella, y sin decir una palabra, la besó, lenta y apasionadamente. Cuando al fin se separaron, en busca de oxigeno, se miraron con toda la ternura del mundo y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, más efusiva y demandantemente que el anterior. Entre besos y caricias, ambos jóvenes, volvieron a la cama, dejando tras ellos un camino con las pocas prendas que llevaban.

Ellos continuaban besándose y acariciándose. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar más lejos, Shinji se detuvo, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Ayanami. Él por su parte, la contemplaba, mientras acariciaba su azulada cabellera, seguido del rostro para llegar a sus labios. El joven Ikari, contempló los ojos de Rei, expectantes y deseosos de continuar. Ayanami abrazó por el cuello a su, bien parecido, novio, para besarlo apasionadamente. Él aprovechó ese momento para introducir su endurecido miembro en su sexo, que trajo consigo un alarido, acallado por el beso desbordante de pasión y necesidad del otro.

En alguna parte de Tokio 3, 7 la silueta de varios hombres se dibujaba en una obscura habitación.

_Los planes para recuperar lo que nos pertenece ya están en marcha. _– Expresó una de las sombras.

_Pero debemos vigilar a Ikari, seguramente, él y Yui estarán esperando algún movimiento _– advirtió otra.

_Ese no es el mayor problema, sino que los sucesos acontecidos desde hace 3 años, no eran esperados, menos aún los de los últimos meses. _– Habló esta vez quien parecía ser el jefe.

_¿Cree que lo que ha pasado puede corromper su propósito? _– Le preguntó con un tono dudoso en sus palabras.

_Quizás… _– Se limitó a decir responder, seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Gemidos, jadeos, pieles chocando, gruñíos, un agitado "_te amo_", eso eran los sonidos provenientes de la habitación del pequeño apartamento. El joven de larga cabellera castaña, se hacía a un lado, con la respiración entre cortada y sudando. Rei, quien se encontraba en condiciones similares, se acomodó y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho, de un muy agitado, Shinji.

La bella estudiante de la secundaría NERV, podía sentir lo rápido que latía el corazón de su amante, y le encantaba el hecho de que fuera ella quien lo provocaba, así como él, hacía lo mismo en ella. – ¿_M-Mi amor? – _Dijo de pronto.

_Dime… _ – Respondió, seguido de un gran suspiro, en un intentando recuperar el aliento.

_Fue maravilloso jiji – _Le dijo risueña_, _mientras movía su dedo sobre el pecho de Shinji, y disfrutaba de su cercanía.

Ikari sonrió de lado, la tomó del rostro y la besó, lenta y apasionadamente. En cuanto se separaron, ellos se vieron con la mirada llena de ternura, hasta que él dijo. – _Nunca he sido muy elocuente, pero... _– Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió – _el sabor de tus labios, el calor de tu piel, tus hipnotizantes ojos, la melodía de tu voz. Eres perfecta. Y lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, te amo tanto Rei Ayanami. _– concluyó, para reclamar sus labios nuevamente.

Ella por su parte, no quería separarse de él, pero la falta de oxigeno los obligó a hacerlo. – _Yo también te amo Shinji Ikari _–Le respondió la muchacha. Él besó su frente, y se recostó, con ella sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola protectoramente.

Rei se sentía segura y a salvo entre sus brazos, como si nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarla, y en esa posición durmieron, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Mientras tanto, un joven de blanca cabellera, de ojos rojos se aproximaba a un bloque de departamentos en las cercanías, acercándose en uno en particular, y chequeó con un diminuto papel el número del mismo. – _Mmm… creo que es este – _Dijo, para luego tocar el timbre del apartamento. Esperó un momento y volvió a tocar. – _mmm… creo que no está. Y yo que quería darle una sorpresa. –_ Se decía decepcionado, para sacar su teléfono celular y marcar. Esperó un momento hasta que la persona que deseaba ver respondió.

_Noooo Ya basta… ¿Hola? _– Respondió, algo risueña y distraída.

_Hola, ¿Rei? ¿Dónde estás? _– Contestó algo serio, pues sospechaba en que se encontraba su hermana.

_Sí, ¿Quién habla?… Ya basta me haces cosquillas… _– Esto último lo dijo en tono de regaño, pero no se escuchaba molesta en lo absoluto, de hecho parecía divertida.

_¿Olvidaste que tu querido hermano llegaba hoy? – _Le respondió con un fingido tono de tristeza.

Rei guardó silencio por un rato hasta que – _¿__Kaworu? … oh por Dios, olvidé por completo que llegarías. Voy enseguida – _Le respondió apresurada y parecía estar buscando "algo" (tal vez su ropa). – _¿Dónde estás?_

_En tu apartamento _– Expresó con simplicidad el albino.

_¿Qué?!, creí que me avisarías cuando llegara tu avión, quería ir por ti al aeropuerto _– Esto último lo dijo algo decepcionada. – _Hay una llave pegada sobre la bandeja del buzón, úsala estaremos allí en media hora… digo… una hora… _– Esto último lo dijo en suspiro, y por supuesto que Kaworu sabía muy bien la razón de esto, y aun que no le agradó del todo, le alegró que su hermana tuviese a alguien especial.

_Está bien, te espero. Salúdame a Shinji – _Dicho esto cortó_. _Kaworu sabía que Rei debía estar roja como un tomate por ese comentario. Él sacó la llave, de donde dijo su hermana que estaría, y entró al apartamento. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso cómodo.

_Von Gott NOOOOOOO! _– Gritaba cierta una bella pelirroja al darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo. - _¿Por qué tenía que llover justo hoy? ¿Te das cuenta?, es el último día de vacaciones _– Le decía, una molesta Asuka, a su amiga Hikari.

_¿Tenías planes hoy Asuka? _– Le preguntaba sonriente, con una gota resbalando por su sien.

_Por supuesto que tenía planes, la gran Asuka __Langley __Soryu es una persona con una agenda muy atareada – _Le respondió mostrando su típico orgullo.

_¿A si? ¿Qué?_ – Preguntó la delegada con una mirada y sonrisa de "No te creo nada".

_Pues…_ – Dudó un momento – _MUCHAS COSAS!_ – Gritó avergonzada, sin saber que decir, al tiempo que se encerraba en su habitación. La castaña estaba divertida, a veces su amiga podía ser muy infantil.

_¿Quieres que vayamos al centro comercial? _– Invitó la delegada.

_Sí _– Respondió como una niña que esconde su rostro en una almohada y ambas amigas se fueron de compras, una de las actividades preferidas de la pelirroja.

_Querido, mañana es cuando comienzan las clases – _Decía Yui, demostrando preocupación en su voz.

_Lo sé – _Dijo suavemente Gendou, en su pose usual, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su cara. Ella se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Dos siluetas alcanzaban a vislumbrarse en la desierta calle, ambos se veían apresurados, posiblemente debido a la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo.

_Rápido Shinji, quiero ver a mi hermano. _– Reprendía Rei a su novio, que insistía en ir en auto bus.

_Pero Rei-chan, vamos, la parada esta justo ahí – Se quejaba señalando del otro lado de la calle una parada de auto buses._

_No, el auto bus tardará mucho en pasar, además tardamos menos a pie. _–Contestó tirando a Shinji del brazo con ambas manos, y esté, por supuesto se resistía.

_No Rei. Vamos a enfermarnos si seguimos en la lluvia _– Dijo tajante, poniendo un rostro serio.

_Bien, vamos a la parada, pero esta noche no me tocaras ni un pelo. – _Dicho esto, la bella peli azul se encaminó a esperar el vehículo, pero Shinji la sostuvo, obviamente este último "argumento", había sido efectivo, pues ella sabía cómo convencer a su hombre. Y se encaminaron al apartamento a pie con una muy emocionada Ayanami y un Ikari, que parecía, molesto y avergonzado.

En el apartamento, Kaworu salía del baño, luego de haber tomado un baño caliente, fue a la habitación de huéspedes, donde se había instalado, para vestirse antes de que llegara su hermana. ¿_Me pregunto cuánto habrán crecido? _– Dijo el albino, viendo una pequeña foto enmarcada, donde podía apreciarse a Shinji, Kaworu, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Asuka y su hermana Rei, cuanto todos ellos tenían alrededor de 14 años. Ellos parecían felices, a su manera, pero felices, donde Kaworu aparecía tirando el brazo de Shinji, y Asuka tirándolo del otro lado, la delegada mirando con una gota en su cabeza la escena, Touji mirándola disimuladamente, Kensuke quien parecía estar gritando y apuntando a la cámara, probablemente diciendo que la foto se tomaría en cualquier momento y Rei, parecía molesta, puesto que estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y además Ikari parecía intentar decirle algo, pero no podía zafarse del agarre de sus amigos. Él chico la tocó, en señal de nostalgia, se volteó y fue hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación. _– Espero que hayan crecido lo suficiente _– Expresó mirando hacia la nada, aparentemente algo se avecinaba.


End file.
